


my heart filling itself with you again

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hite Beer CF era, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Saw that hand Jisung, if i decide to, may continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: It's unconventional, but it works.





	my heart filling itself with you again

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

"So...Jisung-hyung?"

Minhyun almost spat out the water all over the computer screen. Jonghyun snorted from the other side of the screen, face twisting in silent amusement. Minhyun ignored him, making sure that the volume in his ear phones wasn't loud enough to be overheard.

"What do you mean?" Minhyun feigned innocence. The look in Jonghyun's eye made him look away quickly. God Minhyun missed him.

"You don't need to lie to me, Minhyunnie. We've been in the same band for practically our whole life, I already picked out all your nervous tics."

"Shut up JR."

The rapper laughed again, shifting the computer. His eyes softened at the screen, at Minhyun, before he continued softly, "you know it’s okay right?"

Minhyun sighed, ducking his head shamefully.

"I'm fine with it, you know I am."

"I missed you... And Hyung...he's reliable.

"And that's why he's leader for now," Jonghyun smiled at him, the kind of smile he wore when he was happy. The last time he saw the smile was during the VLive, before Dongho's... Minhyun shook the guilt off, trying to forget how he wasn't able to help his best friend because of his contract. Jonghyun had continued, "if it was anyone I'm glad it was him. I can trust him with you."

"Like how I can trust Aron with you?" Minhyun teases, barking out a short laugh when Jonghyun looked away. Minhyun remembers the days before Produce, when they were all cramped into one room after a long day of performing, leaning against each other, taking comfort in knowing despite everything there was always going to be 4 other people you could depend on. Being in a group together for more than 5 years could do that to you. 

They fell quiet after that, staring fondly through the screen, their faces stuck in twinning lilted smiles. Minhyun resisted the urge to reach out for Jonghyun, knowing that all he'd feel was the flat surface of his screen. This was enough for now.

"I miss you too, by the way." Jonghyun suddenly said. "I mean, when you said you missed me I just wanted to...tell you."

Minhyun grinned, flushing slightly. "Yeah, yeah I know."

There was movement behind the screen, and Minhyun can almost pick out words murmured in the background. Minhyun knows from the look in Jonghyun's face that he had to leave.

"I got to go, we're writing out the new album." Jonghyun's eyes flashed with determination. 

"When you come back, we'll definitely be there waiting for you."

Jonghyun reached forward to shut off the video chat, before he hesitated. "I love you," he murmured, blushing hard as he shut off the camera.

Minhyun stared at the "Call finished" screen, before laughing quietly in the empty room. "I love you too," he murmured, before wiping the edges of his eyes. Behind him the door opened, and Jisung stuck his head in.

"Minhyunnie? You alright?"

Minhyun didn't answer, didn't need to, since Jisung entered the room and clasped his hands around Minhyun. Pressing his lips to Minhyun's head, he grounded Minhyun in the present, centering him. Minhyun took in a shuddering breath, and clung on to Jisung's shirt. They sat like that for a while, with Minhyun listening to Jisung's heartbeat while Jisung carded his fingers through Minhyun's hair.

Like this, he thinks, maybe the 2 years won't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided posting this for a while due to 2 reasons. When I wrote this, it was just after Dongho's father passed away, and since I did mention it I felt that it'd be better to leave it for now (i'm not actually sure whether MH was able to help DH but I'm assuming since he's busy with promoting W1, he might not have been allowed to). Secondly, I had the A level exams that I mentioned in the previous work I posted, so while I will draft this, I won't be posting it until after they had ended. In any case, please send Dongho strength, and support NU'EST. They of all people deserve this. (also support W1, they have all been through a lot to get to where they are, and just because JR isn't inside, I don't think it's right to not support them)
> 
> I got this idea as more of a exploring relationships sort of thing, which is why I might write a follow upon how the relationships grow and evolve. Personally, I headcanon (in this universe) that whatever the NU'EST members have has gone past romantic love, and had become something more of soulmates. 
> 
> Another plan of mine is to explore Ace/Aro!JR in the future, so if you're interested lmk


End file.
